The mission of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the continuing development of investigators involved in cancer prevention and control, and the exchange and translation of scientific information to reduce the cancer burden. This application requests partial support for the 2013 annual meeting of this multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and provide new opportunities for junior investigators, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. The 2013 ASPO annual meeting is organized to consist of four symposia, four submitted paper sessions, three award lectures, four interest group breakfast sessions, and one poster session scheduled over three days. Pre-meeting workshops consist of a new investigators workshop, professional development sessions, a meeting of the cancer center Associate Directors and Program Leaders for Cancer Control and Prevention, and a meeting for NCI training grant directors. Breakfasts will be reserved for late-breaking topics organized within Special Interest Groups. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation beginning in September 2012. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention. The 20 top-ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during proffered paper sessions. Based on past experience, it is anticipated that approximately 100 posters will be presented during the poster session. Awards are given for the best poster overall as well as three posters presented by junior meeting attendees. Minority travel awards will support attendance by eligible cancer prevention and control scientists. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. The 37th annual meeting will be in Memphis, Tennessee, March 9-12, 2013 at the Peabody Hotel. Approximately 300 participants are anticipated to attend future annual meetings. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention research and, most significantly, from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. All meetings are held in non- smoking fully-accessible conference facilities. By fostering communication among professionals in several disciplines of cancer prevention, ASPO meetings provide an intimate atmosphere that supports mentoring, encourages dialogue, and promotes innovative progress in cancer prevention and control.